Je croyais que tout était fini
by WriterStoryShot
Summary: Ses yeux, jamais elle ne les avait oublié ces dernières décennies, tout comme son amour et son sourire. Mais après près de 300 ans, en ayant étaient séparés peuvent-ils tout reprendre ? Ou y a-t-il des morceaux cassés ?
1. Prologue

_Personne totalement inventée : Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi (cela est inventé aussi)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _18 Juin 1705, Versailles._

Charlotte De La Belleroche était assise sur une chaise face à son amie la Marquise de Sanson, lors d'une des Soirées d'Appartement que le roi organisait trois fois par semaines. Ce soir, il s'agissait d'un bal pour les nobles de familles de la haute société de France, ainsi que pour des invités de marque venant de la cour anglaise. Sans en dire un mot, tout le monde dans la salle attendait l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, la seule choses qu'ils savaient, était qu'il s'agissait d'une fratrie de cinq enfants et que seuls deux d'entres eux seraient présent ce soir.

Charlotte De La Belleroche, était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, les cheveux longs blonds doré avec des reflets de feu, des yeux bleus glaces, entourés par de longs cils noirs, une peau de porcelaine, rehaussée par des pommettes roses. Un corps de jeune filles, enveloppé d'une robe d'époque bleu ciel, décorée de rose, tout comme ses cheveux. Comme tous elle attendait avec impatience et curiosité les nouveaux venus.

Le couinement de la porte principale se fit entendre et quand elle s'ouvrit, tout le monde leva le regard pour voir à l'entrée, deux hommes. Le premier avait un visage carré, des doux yeux chocolats, une peau pâle presque translucide, sans imperfections, des cheveux bruns long attachés en catogans. A ses côtés, un homme plus large d'épaule, avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus saphirs brillants de convoitise, des lèvres pleines, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes. Au moment où les yeux de Charlotte rencontrèrent ceux de cet homme, elle su que tout aller changer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

 _La dernière phrase est clichée je le sais et je m'en excuse._

 _Sinon qu'en avait vous pensé ?_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	2. Un Bal en Or

_Personne totalement inventée : Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi (cela est inventé aussi)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un Bal en or**

 _18 Juin 1705, Versailles._

 **Point de vue Charlotte:**

Les deux invités anglais entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Tout en continuant de les fixer dans un silence religieux, tout le monte se leva et se tourna vers eux. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du jeune anglais aux yeux bleus. Mon amie, Marine De Sanson dut remarquer mon regard, car je la sentis se pencher sur mon épaule, pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Les Comtes Elijah et Niklaus Mikaelson. Ils ont deux autres frères et une soeur. Je vais aller me présenter, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Je me tourna vers elle, hochant la tête et lui souffla un " Bonne chance", j'étais toujours autant impressionnée face à la force qu'il lui fallait pour aller se présenter à des inconnus, connaissant sa timidité maladive. Je retourna mon regard vers le bel inconnu, qui me fixait toujours, mais un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et les yeux pétillants de malice, comme si un jeu débutait. Un jeu dont je faisais parti, mais dont je ne connaissais pas les règles.

Je vis mon amie se diriger vers les nouveaux venus, avec à ses côtés sa famille dont le Roi de France. Dès que les présentations se finissèrent, et que Marine se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas pressant. Une partie des jeunes filles à marier, s'approchèrent avec convoitise des deux anglais, sous les regards déconcertés de mon amie, des jeunes femmes et hommes qui regardaient la scène, et du mien. Un valet s'approcha de moi et me proposa un verre de champagne, que j'accepta. Je me tournais pour me diriger vers mon amie, quand quelqu'un me pris la main,me tourna vers lui, et déposa un baiser. Je retira ma main rapidement, et la posa sur mon corsage comme si on m'avait brûlé. Mon regard dévia de ma main à la personne face à moi. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes saphirs, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux anglais. De près il était encore plus beau, ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et ondulés, ses yeux espiègles, ses lèvres formaient un sourire tout comme des fossettes sur ses joues. Je le suivi du regard quand il s'inclina devant moi. Son regard ne quittant pas le mien. Quand j'entendis pour la première fois sa voix grave, suave:

\- Mademoiselle, Je suis le Comte Niklaus Mikaelson. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos au l'inclinaison grave de sa voix à la fin de phrase, ce qu'il eut l'air de remarquer car son sourire grandit. Je m'inclina à mon tour sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Je suis Charlotte De La Belleroche, la fille unique du Comte De La Belleroche. Enchantée Comte Mikaelson.

Il se redressa, et me tendit sa main, m'invitant à danser. Ce que pour une raison inconnue j'accepta. Nous nous mettions à danser, un rythme lent, nos corps ne faisaient que se frôler. Mais nos regards restaient fixés l'un dans l'autre. Nous continuions de danser, sans faire attention au monde extérieur, la musique changea encore et encore mais nous continuions à danser. Après quelques danses, sans un mot nous nous dirigions vers le buffet pour aller se désaltérer.

Alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi il était venue en France, mon père arriva et me dit que nous rentrons, après s'être présenté auprès du Comte. Mon père et moi étions semblable concernant de nombreux points, nous étions tout les deux blonds et avons les yeux bleus, bien que j'ai pris les traits de ma mère et sa peau blanche comme la neige. J'avais aussi son caractère calme bien que je savais me défendre. Je me tourna vers mon cavalier de la soirée et m'inclina devant lui, en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée avant de me retourner et me diriger vers la sortie. Et au moment de sortir de la salle, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler:

\- Mademoiselle De La Belleroche !

Je me tourna pour voir le Comte Mikaelson, qui s'approchait et continuait sur sa lancée:

\- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous revoir prochainement Mademoiselle ?

Son regard était incertain, presque craintif bien qu'il le cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je souris doucement, et répondis de la voix la plus douce que je pouvais avoir:

\- Bien sur, ce serai avec plaisir. Je vis à la cour en ce moment, alors j'espère que nous nous reverrons en ce lieu.

\- Je ferai tout pour.

Et à peine finit-il sa phrase que je me tourna à nouveau pour aller dans mes quartiers. L'esprit étrangement serein.

* * *

 _Alors un avis ?_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	3. Un matin surprenant

_Personne totalement inventée : Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi (cela est inventé aussi)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un matin surprenant :**

 _19 Juin 1705, Versailles._

 **Point de vue Charlotte:**

Je me leva dans mes draps de satins dorés. Les valets ainsi que ma gouvernante, Rosalie, attendaient mon réveil, face à mon lit. Quand je me leva, tous s'affairèrent pour me préparer. Aujourd'hui j'étais vêtue d'une robe de satin turquoise et dorée. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un haut chignon, où des étoiles furent accrochées, avec un petit chapeau qui allait comme ensemble avec la tenue. Ma gouvernante m'annonça alors le programme de la journée.

Dans une demie heure le petit déjeuné allait être servi. Une heure après aura lieu mon cour de Chant. A midi le déjeuner. Puis vers quatorze heure Marine attendait ma visite pour prendre le thé. Quand quelque chose d'imprévu se vit ajouté à mon planning habituel, entre mes cours et mes visites chez mes amies. A dix-huit heure :

\- Le Comte Mikaelson vous invite à aller vous promener dans les jardins, en toute courtoisie. Vos cours de Poésie et Histoire sont décalés au lendemain.

Je me tourna brusquement vers ma gouvernante, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était aller personnellement voir ma gouvernante pour changer mon emploi du temps, sauf que pour cela il fallait l'accord de mon père, ce qui me semblait peu probable vu son attachement à l'éducation. Je posa tout de même la question:

\- Mais Père a donné son accord ?

La gouvernante, qui était une vieille femme se tourna vers moi, le regard pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres:

\- Oui il a donné son accord au Comte.

Je détourna le regard de la femme, pour regarder à travers la fenêtre sans but, quand mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose, non quelqu'un. Le Comte qui occupé mes pensées, il se tenait avec son frère et une jeune femme blonde, qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Comme si il sentait mon regard, le sien qui était jusqu'alors posé sur son frère, se tourna vers moi. Ma respiration se bloqua, je resta le regard rivé dans ses yeux. Je souris sans savoir pourquoi. Il répondit à mon sourire, j'allais faire un signe de main, quand Rosalie toussa, toujours un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Quand mon attention se détourna du bel anglais, pour aller sur la gouvernante qui m'indiqua que le petit déjeuner commençait. Je hocha la tête et au moment de sortir, mon regard se dirigea vers là où se trouvait le Comte, il y a quelques secondes. Quand je vis qu'il avait disparus, je fus étrangement déçue de ne l'avoir vu plus longtemps.

Je me dirigais vers la salle où se déroulait le petit déjeuner. Une grande table était dressée au centre la pièce, au bout de la table se trouvait le Marquis de Sanson, le mari de mon amie, très bel homme, d'une gentillesse sans égale, et amoureux de sa femme, ce qui est rare dans un couple à la cour. Je me dirigeait vers ma place habituelle, avec à mes côtés mon père et le Vicomte de Suzoni. Mais contre tout attente ce n'est pas le nom du Vicomte qui était marqué sur l'étiquette posée délicatement sur l'assiette à côté de moi, mais " Comte Niklaus Mikaelson ". J'était de plus en plus surprise depuis mon réveil, cet homme m'intriguait.

Quand le Marquis Sanson s'assis, nous le suivions d'un mouvement uni, presque mécanique. Le début de ce repas fut interrompu par le Comte Mikaelson , qui arrivait, avec à ses côtés, Elijah Mikaelson ainsi que la femme de ce matin. Je pus la détailler de là où je étais. C'était une femme magnifique. Des cheveux dorés bouclés retenus en un chignon lâche, des yeux bleus saphirs, des lèvres roses crémeuses, un peau sans imperfections. La voix du Comte me coupa dans ma contemplation, il s'inclina et:

\- Veuillez nous excuse du retard, mais nous avons chercher la salle, et personne n'a pu nous indiquer où celle-ci se trouvait.

Le Marquis hocha la tête, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres.

\- Nous vous inquiétez dont pas, nous venons à peine de commencer, installez-vous.

Les nouveaux arrivés, s'inclinèrent encore une fois, avant de se déplacer vers les places qui leurs étaient réservées. Je le vis s'approcher, d'un démarche digne d'un conquérant. Un valet recula la chaise à ma droite, le Comte s'assit. Se tourna vers moi, le même sourire aux lèvres que le veille. Tandis que les plats arrivaient, le Comte continua de me fixer et entama la conversation.

\- Alors Mademoiselle De La Belleroche, votre nuit c'est-elle bien déroulée ?

Après une seconde de silence, je répondis sous le regard de la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés tout à l'heure.

\- Merveilleusement bien, et la votre Monsieur le Comte ?

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il dit :

\- De même... Acceptez-vous mon invitation en cette fin d'après-midi, pour aller profiter du Parc de Versailles ?

Son sourire si charmeur, diminue et se transforme en une moue hésitante. Contrairement au mien qui s'agrandit:

\- Eh bien, comme mes cours ont été décalé à demain, et que j'aurais du temps, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je savais que m'approcher d'un homme est dangereux, compte tenu de nos rangs et aussi de mon futur. Père il y a quelques jours m'avait parlé d'un Marquis qui aurait bonne réputation, il viendra dans quelques semaines à la cour. Et cela sera l'occasion de le rencontrer. Mes pensées malgré tout cela vagabondèrent jusqu'au bel étranger assis à mes côtés. Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, sans discussion, dans un silence qui n'avait rien de gênant, il était reposant.

Alors que je me préparais à partir avec mon père, le Comte Mikaleson me proposa son bras, ainsi que de m'accompagner à mon cour de chant. Je sentis le regard des personnes dans la salle sur nous. Mais quand je me perdis dans son regard, plus rien n'avait d'importance, alors j'acquiesça . Nous sortions de la salle pour aller à mon cour, dans un silence.

* * *

 _Alors un avis ?_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	4. Une soirée spéciale

_Désolé pour le retard !_

 _Personne totalement inventée : Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi (cela est inventé aussi)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une soirée spéciale**

 _19 Juin 1705, Versailles._

 **Point de vue Charlotte:**

Je sortis des appartements de mon amie pour me diriger vers les miens, et me préparer pour ma sortie avec le Comte Mikaelson dans les jardins de Versailles. A peine arrivée dans ma chambre ma gouvernante m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et me prépara. Quand sonna dix-heure à l'horloge, des coups se firent entendre, Rosalie ouvrit la porte. Devant moi se tenait le Comte Mikaelson dans toute sa splendeur, son regard fixé dans le mien, je m'avança et fis la révérence, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il me rendit, en prenant ma main délicatement, s'inclinant et l'embrassant avec une douceur que je ne lui aurait pas donnée. Me proposant son bras, que j'accepta, nous nous dirigions vers la galerie des glaces, pour ensuite-aller au jardin.

Contre toute attente, la galerie des glaces était vide, seul le Comte et moi-même sommes présents dans cette salle. Avec le même sourire espiègle que la veille, le Comte pris ma main et me fis tournoyer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, de sourire. Après m'avoir fais tournoyer, le Comte me fit danser, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Quand nous arrivions à la sortie de la galerie pour le jardin, nous nous arrêtions. Je repris son bras, le sourire aux lèvres nous nous baladions dans les jardins, parlants de tout et de rien. La jeune femme avec lui ce matin était sa soeur Rebecca. J'appréciais ce moment avec le Comte, c'était un homme charmant, plein d'humour et avec le sourire le plus rayonnant que j'eu l'occasion de voir. Alors que nous étions en train de longer le grand canal, j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

\- Niklaus ! Niklaus !

Nous nous arrêtions, pour nous tourner vers la jeune soeur du Comte, qui marchait rapidement dans notre direction, quand elle arriva à notre hauteur, elle se tourna vers son frère et lui dit que leur frère Elijah le cherchait pour parler affaires. Les sourcils du Comte se froncèrent et son regard se noircit, avant de quitter sa soeur du regard et de le tourner vers moi. Je souris doucement et posa ma main libre sur son bras, et dis:

\- Vous devriez y aller, si votre frère vous demande ce doit être important, nous pourrons parler une autre fois.

Je le sentis se détendre, et dire que sa soeur resterait pour me tenir compagnie, ce que je refusa bien évidement, celle-ci devait avoir bien mieux à faire. Mais contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers moi et souri à son tour avant d'accepter. Quand le Comte nous quitta, il me fit un baise-main, un sourire désolé et se détourna pour partir en direction du château.

Un silence s'installa entre la soeur et moi. Je me tournait vers elle, lui souri et proposa de continuer à marcher le long du canal. Ce à quoi elle dit oui, en souriant. Je me mis à lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de la cour de France, sur sa vie en Angleterre. Après avoir passé un moment à parler d'elle e de sa vie, qui a mon goût était passionnante, pleine de moments amusants, de quiproquos, de moments de tendresses avec ses frères.

Quand nous étions de retour au château, avant de nous quitter pour nous préparer pour le repas de ce soir. Rebecca, comme elle m'avait demander de l'appeler, se tourna vers moi, et me dit :

\- Je vois ce que mon frère aime en vous, Charlotte. Ne l'abandonnez pas.

Et elle parti, sans se retourner vers moi. je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa deuxième phrase. Puis je repartis vers mes appartements.

* * *

Quand avez vous pensez ?

Bisous à la prochaine !

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	5. Trois petits mots

_Désolé pour le retard !_

 _Personne totalement inventée : Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi (cela est inventé aussi)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **3 petits mots**

 _8 Juillet 1705, Versailles._

 **Point de vue Charlotte:**

Cela faisait presque un moi que j'avais rencontré une partie de la famille Mikaelson. Rebecca était une amie formidable, elle me faisait rire, et ne tenait pas compte l'étiquette quand nous étions ensemble. Le Comte Elijah était un homme avec le cœur sur la main, d'un grand altruisme et d'une maîtrise de soi exemplaire. Pour finir leur frère, le Comte Niklaus, un homme au charme fou, d'une gentillesse et d'un humour jamais vu, il avait réussi en moins d'un moi à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui, de ses phrases, de ses sourires espiègles. J'avais l'impression que c'étais réciproque. Mais rien dans son attitude ne traduisait un changement d'attitude envers moi, seule Rebecca faisait allusion à cela de temps à autres.

J'étais pour la première fois depuis longtemps acceptée au sein d'une communauté non pour mon prestige, mon rang ou ma beauté, mais pour moi et seulement moi, enfin je croyais...

Ce matin encore, le Comte Niklaus m'avait invité à aller me balader avec lui dans les jardins du château. Nous nous mettions comme à notre habitude côte à côte pour le petit-déjeuner, le Comte Elijah face à mon père et Rebecca face à moi. Le sourire aux lèvres j'entrais dans la salle, et après m'être inclinée, je me dirigeais vers ma place.

Le déjeuner fut rapide, et comme à notre habitude, le Comte Niklaus et moi, pour aller aux jardins passions par la galerie des glaces. Quand nous sommes arrivé dans cette salle, le Comte ferma la porte derrière lui, et me prit la main, pour me tourner vers lui. Mon corps frôlant le sien, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Ma gorge s'assécha, mes lèvres aussi. Je vis son visage s'approcher du mien, doucement, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Quand sa bouche ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne, je l'entendis murmurer:

\- Puis-je ?

Je hocha la tête pour donner mon accord, et la seconde d'après je sentis des lèvres recouvrir les miennes. Une douce pression, quand il se recula, je me remis à respirer de nouveau. Il se pencha pour que sa bouche se colle à mon oreille. Son souffle rapide, me donnait des frissons, je posais mes mains sur son torse. Je l'entendais murmurer, cette fois tellement doucement que je ne savais si j'avais bien entendu:

\- Je t'aime Charlotte De La Belleroche...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je le vis se reculer et me regarder, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, à dire quoi que ce soit. Je le sentis partir, prenant surement mon silence pour un refus, quand je le vis ouvrir la porte, un son sortit enfin de ma gorge:

\- Moi aussi Niklaus Mikaelson.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je répéta, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, un sourire aux lèvres que je l'aimais. Il courut, me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs, avant de m'embrasser et me dire qu'il m'aimait, comme jamais il n'avait aimé.

Nous nous baladions dans les jardins, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, des mots doux venant du cœur.

Quand nous nous quittions, c'est avec un baiser et trois petits mots.

* * *

Quand avez vous pensez ?

Bisous à la prochaine !

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	6. Drame

Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence !

 _Je précise de nouveau que les personnages de Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi sont t_ _otalement inventés._

 _Pour mon plus grand malheur les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Drame**

 _28 Juillet 1705, Versailles._

 **Point de vue neutre:**

Après la bénédiction du père de Charlotte De La Belleroche, Nikklaus et celle-ci s'étaient fiancés sous le regard bienveillant des deux familles. Mais là où ils construisaient leur paradis était le début de leur enfer.

Alors que Nikklaus attendait Charlotte devant la porte de la galerie des glaces, se furent des pas précipités qui l'accueillirent. Il se tourna avec un sourire espiègle, avant que celui-ci disparaisse en voyant la gouvernante de sa fiancée en pleure, le pressant de venir. En courant à allure humaine, Niklaus arriva devant la chambre de sa bien aimée, une odeur de sang planait autour de la salle. Quand il entra dans la pièce, se trouvait face à lui sur le mur beige de sa princesse un message écrit avec du sang: _"Elle est morte tout comme vous avez tué ma famille. Katerina Petrova"_. Niklaus en lisant le mot sanglant sur le mur, tomba à genou et regarda autour de lui, le sang sur les draps, les meubles dévastés. Il trouva au sol la robe qu'il lui avait offert il y a deux jours et les perles du collier qu'il avait donné au même moment, étaient éparpillées sur le parquet de cette chambre, et aucun signe du corps de sa bien aimée. Pris d'un excès de rage, Niklaus se tourna vers la pauvre gouvernante, l'attaqua en buvant son sang avant de lui briser le cou. Le père de la jeune fille ainsi que son amie Marine de Sanson, qui avaient vu la scène, subirent le même sort.

Incontrôlable, plein de rage et de tristesse, il hurla. Ce cri plein de haine et de désespoir alerta Elijah et Rebecca, qui arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre de leur amie pour trouver leur frère pleurant contre un mur, la visage et les vêtements recouverts de sang, le regard lointain et perdu dans les méandres de la tristesse, avec sur le sol trois corps et en face d'eux le mot.

Rebecca fut la première a réagir et couru prendre son frère dans ses bras, pleurant elle aussi la disparition de son amie. Elijah tétanisé ne bougeait pas, la femme qu'il avait aimé, l'avait poignardé, avait détruit sa confiance en tuant une personne à la quelle il tenait. Si Niklaus voudrait la tuer, il ne s'interposerait pas. Alors en pensant à son frère, il s'approcha à son tour de lui, s'accroupi et en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, lui fit une promesse:

\- On retrouvera Katerina et on la tuera...

Cette promesse aura une fin, dans quatre siècle tout sera fini. Tout.

* * *

 _Alors un avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ?_

 _Je voudrais commencer une nouvelle histoire/One shot avec le couple Elijah et un OC. Si vous voulez un thème particulier ou autre n'hésitez pas. Mais surtout ne demandez pas un Klaus/Caroline je suis allergique à ce couple !_

 _Bisous et à la prochaine._


	7. Une folie

_Je m'excuse pour cette absence !_

 _A partir de maintenant l'histoire se passer au XX ° siècle, mais nous en fait donc pas des flash backs nousramènerons au XVIII° siècle._

 _Je précise de nouveau que les personnages de Charlotte De La Belleroche et Marine de Sanson qui est la cousine du Roi sont totalement inventés._

 _Pour mon plus grand malheur les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une folie**

 _28 Juillet 2010, Mystic Falls._

 **Point de vue neutre:**

Klaus se baladait dans les rue de Mystic Falls, réfléchissant à son plan pour capturer Elena et ainsi briser la malédiction. Quitter cette ville, qu'il détestait pour ne faire qu'une chose trouver Katerina Retrouva et se venger de la mort de son amour, celle qui n'avait jamais oublié, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Cinq cent ans sans elle, sans son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux de glaces et ses joues rosies après chaque baiser. Il s'arrêta devant un supermarché, le _MysticMarket_ , dont le nom prouvait encore l'horreur de cette ville **(ainsi que le manque d'imagination de l'auteur).** Quand la porte automatic s'ouvrit, une brise s'engouffra dans l'établissement pour ressortir avec une odeur connue, une de celle qu'on ne peut oublier sans pour autant savoir d'où elle vient. Cette odeur était peu prononcée, un mélange de rose et violette, une odeur sucrée, pleine de douceur. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, une odeur qu'il ne pensait plus jamais sentir, une odeur si particulière, empreinte de volupté, l'odeur de Charlotte. Puis comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur, déjà meurtrit, le ramena à la triste réalité, Charlotte était morte. Comme pour faire disparaitre ses pensées tristes et moroses, Klaus se décida à aller voir qui portait cette délicieuse odeur, qui n'appartenait qu'à son amour. Par curiosité mais aussi par mélancolie, Klaus s'approcha pour sentir cette divine odeur, qui devenait entêtante pour le vampire. odeur.

Klaus passa la porte d'entrée du magasin, et fit un signe de tête à l'intention du vendeur qui lui rendit. L'odeur entêtante devant le magasin, devint obsédante pour le vampire. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il s'approcha de l'endroit s'où se propageait l'odeur. Près à utiliser sa vitesse et sa force pour se défendre. Passant de rayon en rayon, il observé les étagères, en contemplant la minutie avec la quelle le vendeur ordonné ses produit et les rangé. Quand il arriva au dernier rayon, l'odeur était plus forte, il y était la personne dégageant cette senteur était là, à quelques mètres.

Quand Klaus, entra dans cette partie du magasin, la première chose qu'il vit fut une femme, dos à lui. Elle portait ce que partait tous les jeunes aujourd'hui, un jean bleu, des bottines noires un tee-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux était coupés en un carrée court, ils étaient blond platine, la jeune fille portait aussi un bonnet rouge, d'où dépassaient des mèches de cheveux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Klaus s'approcha doucement, silencieusement de cette jeune fille, quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, il se stoppa pour se demander pourquoi l'aura que dégageait cette jeune fille l'attirait-elle, pourquoi sans même l'avoir vue, il avait cette impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Comme si elle l'avais entendu s'approcher, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et dit d'une voix claire et douce que Klaus connaissait:

\- Vous savez si vous...

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent plus rien n'existait, le magasin, les problèmes, le temps, la malédiction, tout avait disparus. La tablette de chocolat, que tenait la jeune fille, tomba se brisant an morceau, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, son teint halé était blafard et son sourire illuminant son visage il y a quelques secondes avait disparut. Sa voix résonna dans le magasin, comme celle d'Écho pour Narcisse.

\- Nik..Nikl ... Niklaus ...

Avant même que le vampire ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille se volatilisa, ne laissant rien de son passage à part une tablette de chocolat en morceau, et le sifflement du vent. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était vivante, la femme de sa vie, avait était il y a quelques secondes face à lui avant de partir dans un courant d'air. Celle qu'il avait cherché durant des années était un vampire. Sans s'en rendre compte, Klaus prit son téléphone et appela Rebecca.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il encore Niklaus ! Tu n'en a pas marre de me déranger tout le..._

 _\- Je l'ai vu ! Charlotte, elle est a Mystic Falls !_

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Après quelques secondes sans dire un mot, la voix de Rebecca, brisée et répondit dans un hurlement:

 _\- Tu deviens fou ! Tu vois les mort maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le temps avec ça Klaus ! Sa disparition me fait toujours autant mal même après quatre siècles. Mais je n'irai pas me rassurer et me donner de faux_ _espoirs ! Alors fais en de même !_

Elle raccrocha, d'un coup sec. Klaus fixa son portable, hébété, complètement perdu. Il fallait la trouve. Par tout les moyens possibles qui étaient à sa disposition, il devait la retrouver, car il l'avait perdu une fois, alors maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était à sa portée, il ne la lâcherait pas.

* * *

 _Alors un avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ?_

 _Je voudrais commencer une nouvelle histoire/One shot avec le couple Elijah et un OC. Si vous voulez un thème particulier ou autre n'hésitez pas. Mais surtout ne demandez pas un Klaus/Caroline je suis allergique à ce couple !_

 _Bisous et à la prochaine._


End file.
